The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Delphinium plant, botanically known as Delphinium hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Mxc3xa8rel.
The new Delphinium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Noorden, The Netherlands. The new Delphinium was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a seed bed of sown seed from various crosses of unidentified Delphinium hybrid selections. The new Delphinium was selected in 1994 as an individual seedling on the basis of its numerous flowers and flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings harvested in Noorden, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Delphinium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Mxc3xa8rel have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperatue, light intensity, daylength, irrigation amount and frequency, and fertilizer rate without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Mxc3xa8relxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Mxc3xa8relxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright plant habit.
2. Vigorous growth habit.
3. Strong flower stems.
4. Freely and continuous flowering habit.
5. Large blue, purple and white semi-double flowers.